User talk:Lurkerabove
Welcome Welcome to the wiki, O Lurking One. 00:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hi! Waiting for sockpuppetry accusations ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... --mendel 02:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :@Mendel: J'accuse! ...oh, you meant Lurker, didn't you. 02:04, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mr. random lurker, you and others on this wiki have made a rather large mistake in judgment. User:Maui was never anything more than a friend... and a rather fair-weather friend at that. I don't really intend to engage her personally ever again. 04:05, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hah! Here it comes. The connoisseur will notice that even though Felix ostensibly addresses Lurker, he indents his reply to Maui. A more subtle hint as to his true opinion could hardly be devised! Also observe how the name Lurkerabove was shortened and a derogatory "random" slipped in. Fair-weather friend? That smarts! Hurts like a hit over the head - two hits, to be exact, dictionary from the left, thesaurus from the right. For his third blow, Felix breaks off personal relations .... wait, what? You two were engaged?? I'm so sorry!!! --mendel 07:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I am joking. Joking, do you hear? Gah, your sense of humor needs an overhaul - or mine. Sigh. ::::LOL, Mendel, that post made me laugh. You bleeding conspiracy theorist. 07:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mission accomplished! --mendel 17:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Methinks Mendel may be a bit tired. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Tired of what? --mendel 17:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Story Nice. 17:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I am pleased to inform you that a "wide grin" jumped out of your story and is now disfiguring my face. Argh! --◄mendel► 17:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) PvXWiki Yeah, I do like the story. But there is one clear "best bit". U R NOOB lol :) -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)